


Trapped Under The Mistletoe

by Imtrouble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtrouble/pseuds/Imtrouble
Summary: When George Weasley's enchanted Mistletoe is around, anything can happen!





	Trapped Under The Mistletoe

Draco Malfoy was impressed. He was actually having a good time at a party thrown by a Gryffindor. Well, a Gryffindor who had been tamed by his very Slytherin best friend. Blaise Zabini had fallen for and married Ginny Zabini née Weasley just over a year ago. It had been the start of his continued mingling with Gryffindors. Now, it seemed everywhere he looked there were Slytherin and Gryffindor pairings all over the place. Somehow Harry Potter had won over Pansy Parkinson and Draco had yet to figured out how the bespectacled wizard had done it. Also, Theodore Nott seemed to have a very on and off relationship with the Gryffindor Princess herself. Draco would never admit it out loud to anyone, but he was very jealous of Nott. Hermione Granger had grown into a beautifully attractive woman and Draco knew that she could do much better than Nott.

With that being said, he was surprised to see Granger enter the party not on Theodore Nott's arm, but on Marcus Flint’s.

Draco smirked. It would appear the Lioness was available for taming once again. 

\------------------

Hermione was beginning to regret her choice of date already! Her plan to rub her latest squeeze into Theo's face was failing miserably. For starters, Theo wasn't even here and secondly, Marcus Flint was as boring as hell. She was sure if Theo saw her now he'd just laugh. 

He was a dickhead anyway she thought to herself. They had been on and off with each other for a year now. He blew hot and cold so quickly that Hermione never knew if she was coming or going. He wasn’t ready for commitment, which was fine, she hadn’t tried to pin him down to anything, but he ended up spooking himself and would disappear, returning some time later to break it off with her again for no reason. 

She had vowed the last time that was done with him. She had wanted to prove to him at this party that she had moved on. She just wished she had chosen a better date. 

She hadn't been in love with Theo, he never gave her a chance, but she knew she could have been had he sorted himself out, so it still hurt.

".... so, you see Hermione, Quidditch commentating is quite a technically difficult job, it's not just all about shouting when there's a goal."

Marcus laughed at his own awful joke and Hermione gave him a polite smile wishing she were any-where but here. She glanced away and found a pair of predatory eyes staring at her.

Draco Malfoy, the other bane of her existence.

Ever since Ginny had married Blaise, Draco had been around her more than she liked to admit. Be-ing maid of honour at Ginny's wedding to Draco's best man she had had to fulfill all her duties by his side. The first dance in particular had been too close for comfort, especially when his hand had dropped below her waist and onto her backside; she had moved it back, only for it to fall back into place moments later. After the fourth attempt she had given up, his smirk fixed firmly in place as she had left it there.

Then during New Year’s Eve last year, she had been at the party that Ginny had thrown and as mid-night struck Theo had disappeared, leaving her in a room full of people kissing each other and sud-denly who should be stood in front of her but the one and only Draco Malfoy. Before she had had any chance to resist, his lips were on hers and she was kissing him back. It was over as soon as it had begun and he then disappeared. She had turned to look where he had gone, but suddenly Theo was back and he was kissing her, making her forget all about Malfoy until the next day, she put it down to the drink and forgot it all over again.

The next time she had seen him socially had been at Ginny and Blaise's wedding anniversary party in the summer. This time he had behaved; he had been attending with Astoria Greengrass, his ru-moured fiancée. She had left the party early; she and Theo had been in an off period and she didn't want to ruin the party with her dire mood. Before she had left, she had caught Draco's smouldering glare directed straight at her. She had shivered at the intensity before turning and Disapparating away. 

Since then, she and Theo had been back on and all thoughts towards Draco Malfoy had been firmly out of the picture. She had barely given him a second glance at the last couple of parties or social events they had both attended. 

However, now his gaze was so intense, it was hard to avoid.

"Excuse me, Marcus, I need to use the ladies."

"Oh of course, Hermione." She barely heard his words as she tore her glance away from the tall blond, who had now started to move towards her as she hurried through the room away from him.

\------------------

Draco chuckled to himself as he watched Hermione turn and move away from him as fast as her heels would carry her. Granger forgot; he liked the thrill of the chase.

Draco had been watching Granger longer than he cared to admit, whilst he had gotten to know her better since Blaise and Ginny got together, he had been watching her for far longer than that. 

Ever since Hogwarts if he was honest with himself. He had watched her from the moment he saw her on Krum's arm at the Yule Ball, but it had taken him until Blaise's wedding to finally start making something of it, he still remembered the feeling of his hand on her derriere. The feel of her lips under his on New Year’s Eve, and as he followed her through the hallways, he knew by the end of the night he would have more of her, all of her. It was destined; he knew that now.

\-------------

Hermione ran into a darkened corridor, she halted and tried to steady her breathing, if she was quiet enough hopefully Malfoy would run right past her and she could escape. Maybe she could even just go home and hide out.

She heard footsteps and stood stock still, holding her breath. 

"Granger, you know you can't run anywhere where I couldn't find you, don't you?"

Hermione kept quiet, praying that he was just being cocky and hoping she would answer him. 

"I know you are down here."

She tried to move, deciding she would rather run further down the corridor than let him find her in the dark. As she turned and made to move, she hit a barrier, very solid barrier. It made no noise as she ran into it, but she fell to the floor from the impact.

"I think you'll find that we are bound in this corridor Hermione." Draco's voice was closer now, almost on top of her.

"What?" She replied from her position on the floor.

"This corridor has been decorated with enchanted mistletoe, Hermione. Only once you have admit-ted your true feelings, will it release you."

"That's bullshit, Draco, I don't have any feelings for you." She was about to push herself up, when she saw a hand in front of her face offering to help her up.

"I wouldn't lie Hermione, otherwise we will never leave this corridor."

His hand was warm and rougher than she would have expected from his lifestyle, she lingered a moment too long and his smirk was knowing as he looked down at her. Despite her heels he was still quite a bit taller than her, she couldn't remember ever realising how tall he actually was.

"I'm not lying, Draco, what possible feelings could I have for you? Other than ones of minor irrita-tion?" She asked, pulling her hand away from his and taking a step away from him.

\-------------

Marcus was standing in the exact same place where Hermione had left him about five minutes ago when he noticed a rather drunk Theodore Nott enter the party. He disliked the man; they had falling out years ago. Theo had become a rather flakey character and Marcus had begun to shun his previ-ous lifestyle, he had a few friends and that was how he liked it. So, when Theo came stumbling up to him, his only desire was to get as far away from the man as possible.

"Is it true?" Theo slurred at Marcus.

"Is what true?"

"Are you shagging my woman?" He shoved into Marcus and Marcus's wine spilt in his haste to avoid stumbling.

"What?!" Marcus was confused. "What are you on about?"

"HERMIONE!" Theo roared.

"What about her?" Marcus played the dim card, it had been one he had used for years, and it al-lowed him to stay out of many things, especially things that he had no desire to get involved with. It had been a useful defence mechanism throughout the years. Although he had a feeling this time it might get him punched in the face.

"Where is she?" Nott was now wide eyed and angry,

"She went to the bathroom about five minutes ago, Nott."

The drunken man shoved away from Marcus and the burly wizard breathed a sigh of relief that he had left him alone. He would seriously have to think about whether Granger was worth this mess. She'd seemed polite enough so far, but a little uninterested for Marcus's liking. She was however hot and he was only a red-blooded male at the end of the day, he wanted something at least for his time spent here at this boring party. There weren’t even any games for Merlin’s sake. 

\----------------

Draco decided to change his tact, he could smell her perfume and it was driving him wild, he wanted to be as close to her as possible. It was infuriating him that she wouldn't just give in.

"Where's Nott?"

"Who cares, we’re finished.” Seeing his knowing look, she added, “For good this time."

"About time, you deserve better Granger, I've always thought so. Nott has turned into a bit of an arsehole to be honest, but what on earth are you doing here with Flint?"

"He's a very nice man Draco, why can't I be here with someone?"

"I didn't say you shouldn't be, Hermione." He laughed. "But seriously Flint? I like the bloke but he's as boring as sin."

Hermione chuckled. "Well ok, you got me there. He asked me and I didn't want to come alone. Plus, I thought it might annoy Theo, but he's not even here so that plan failed."

"If it's over, why would you want to make Theo jealous?" Draco asked sharply, he couldn't hide his irritation that she might still have feelings for the moron that was Nott.

"Payback, Draco. He's messed me about for too long, I wanted him to feel a bit like I have over the last few years."

"Well if it was payback and jealousy that you wanted, you should have come to me my dear Granger. I'd have been quite happy to help."

"I'm sure you would have, Draco, but I don't think that would have been a great idea."

"And why's that Hermione?"

Silence. 

Draco knew he had her. She would have to admit that she knew he was harbouring feelings towards her and if she admitted that, then she would have to admit that she had given it thought. By not say-ing anything, she could spout that she knew nothing of his feelings, but she'd be lying, but she could try as much as she wanted.

"Hermione?"

"We need to get out of here Draco, why don't we focus on that and not my love life."

He decided to humour her; he knew they weren't going anywhere. He had thanked the gods when he realised what lay above them, and also that she had led him here herself. He had already decided he would go and spend a load of Galleons tomorrow in Weasley Wizard Wheezes as a thank you for such a great invention.

"Ok, what do you suggest Granger?"

\--------------

Blaise Zabini had seen the ruckus between Theodore Nott and Marcus Flint and decided to chase after Theodore. His old friend had some serious issues, one of which only Blaise knew about and that was his unfaithful tendencies once he'd had a few drinks. 

He was well aware that Hermione thought Theo's lack of commitment was down to him being scared. She would never know that it was actually because of his guilt. Every time he had been unfaithful to Hermione he had disappeared to come to terms with what he had done.

The first time he had run to Blaise. Blaise had told him to be honest, to tell Hermione the truth or fail-ing to do that, to sort himself out before going back. He had told his friend he would keep his secret as long as he made a decision and stuck to it. Hermione deserved the best man that Theo could be. He offered his help and suggested he gave up the drink.

For a few months it had been fine, Theo pulled himself together, learned to live with his guilt, and Blaise had honestly thought things might be ok. Then it had happened again and again and again.

Theo would come round sobbing and ranting about how bad he had been each time. And every time Blaise threatened to tell Hermione and told him that he should leave Hermione for good. He hadn't enjoyed living in Theo's lies. 

At first, he had thought his friend made a mistake, but he soon learned that Theo just couldn't help himself when he was tanked up on Firewhiskey and a blonde or leggy red head walked in. It wasn't even as if Theo was fighting them off, oh no, he actually chased them.

Blaise had been out with him one evening and couldn't believe what he had witnessed. A tall blonde had sashayed past Theo and she hadn't even been looking at him. Before Blaise knew it, Theo had left his side and was chatting up the blonde at the bar, he had bought her drinks and within minutes Theo's hands were on the woman who was giggling and tittering at the attention. 

Blaise had made to cut in and break up this act of betrayal of his wife's best friend, but before he could get to the pair, Theo was guiding the blonde away from the bar and out the door, his hand firm-ly planted on the woman’s backside.

Blaise had been flabbergasted. He honestly couldn't believe what he had just witnessed his sup-posed friend do. 

"Theo!" He shouted as he moved down the corridor spotting the man moving up ahead. He watched him stumble to a stop and turn to face him.

"Blaise, my man, help me, I need to find Hermione before Marcus shags her."

"Seriously, Theo? What are you even doing here?"

"It's your party man, of course I'm here. But I decided I need Hermione back, she's the only woman for me, I've made the decision."

"Are you..." Blaise never finished the sentence as just then his wife walked past, she smiled at him and shot a look of annoyance at Theo. She looked stunning this evening her emerald dress showing off her ethereal beauty. He couldn't wait for this party to be over later. He followed his wife's dis-pleased look towards Theo and couldn't believe what he was witnessing. As Ginny walked away, Theo's eyes were firmly planted on his wife's departing derriere. 

Without stopping to think, Blaise raised his fist and planted it into Theo's face.

\----------------

Hermione was all out of ideas. She had tried every spell she could think of to get her and Draco re-leased from this corridor. She couldn't bear to look at his ever-growing smug looking face as every spell she tried failed to result in the desired effect.

"I give up."

"Do you Granger? I don't think I ever thought I'd hear those words from your mouth. I'm almost dis-appointed."

"Oh, shut it you. Don't you ever get bored of your own voice?"

"I'm the same as you Hermione, so no I don't."

"God, you're infuriating."

"I know." He said simply with a smile. "You wouldn't have it any other way though."

"I have no idea what you are actually talking about Malfoy." She sighed; she really didn't wish to go down this road with Draco.

"No? Are you sure about that?"

"Look Draco, I just want to get out of here, hell I just want to go home to bed. This is not how I imag-ined my evening turning out."

"What did you imagine my dear? Your bed sounds suitably inviting, I'm sure we can come to some arrangement." 

She stared at him shocked, watching the smirk on his face grow increasingly larger.

"You are actually crazy! Look its just mistletoe, maybe if we kiss it will release us. Let’s try that." She shuddered at her own suggestion, not quite believing she was willingly offering to kiss Draco. No matter how much she tried to avoid his questions she hadn't forgotten the kiss at New Year’s and the sparks she had felt from it. 

"I'll happily kiss you Hermione, but it won't work."

"Just humour me." She growled at him.

Before she realised he had moved, he was in front of her and she was in his arms.

"I..."

He didn't allow her any more time to speak and she was cut off when his lips attached to hers. She had only been planning on a quick peck but as he swiped his tongue against her lips she let herself go and granted him the access that his kiss begged for. His hands were running up and down her satin clad hips.

She drank him in hungrily and the sparks flew, she moaned into his mouth as he broke away for air and suddenly she was alone, her chest heaving, gasping for the air he had starved her of but left just as starving for his lips that he had taken away.

She forgot for a moment the purpose of what the kiss had been for and only remembered as Draco walked into and rebounded off the invisible wall.

"Well Granger... your move."  
\--------------

Theo pulled himself up off the floor. He couldn't quite remember how he had ended up there in the first place, but as he went to rub his face with his hands, he remembered as the throbbing pain above his eye returned with full force. 

Blaise had punched him. He vaguely remembered he had been staring at some woman's shapely behind.

Shit.

It had been Ginny's. He was a moron! It was the bloody drink. He had been drinking earlier to hide away the pain he had been feeling, he knew he had royally screwed up his relationship with Hermi-one. Theo didn't remember how many drinks he'd put away before he made his way to the party, but he vaguely remembered that he had decided it was time to tell Hermione he had chosen her and her alone. He wanted her back.

He pushed off the wall he had leant against and carried on down the hall in his bid to find her.

\--------------

Draco was doing all he could to not pounce on her again. He was currently very impressed with his own restraint. That kiss had been everything he knew it would be and that was before she actually admitted that she wanted that and more from him.

He watched her catching her breath, emotions running across her face, she was an open book. He decided to take pity on her and tell her everything. 

"Hermione, I'm in love with you. Have been for years, but you've always been just outside of my reach, first there was Krum, then there was the Weasel and then Theo and that’s not even touching upon the war and what sides we stood on. I thought I was sending you the right messages at the wedding, New Year’s, and even at the Anniversary party. I thought you knew I wanted you, but you kept messing around with Nott, that waste of space of a man. I want you Granger, I want every part of you."

Whilst he had spoken, he had watched her face go from slightly glazed to astonished and now she appeared to have finally learned the art of schooling her expression, he couldn't read her. 

He didn't move towards her even though that’s exactly what he wanted to do. He waited for her to speak, because he knew she wouldn't keep quiet for long. He was right.

"Draco Malfoy, are you actually serious? You thought by putting your hand on my arse at a wedding that I would know that you were in love with me?! Could you be any more of a moron if you tried?"

"What... I.."

She laughed then at him. "Oh Draco, you think you have everything so together, don't you? That is not a way to get a woman to know you are in love with them, that’s a way to get a bad name for yourself."

"There's no need to be rude Granger, Merlin, I just spilled out my heart to you and now here you are stomping all over it."

He was angry now, how dare she humiliate him like that after she had kissed him like she had only a few moments previously?

He watched her move towards him then, suddenly her hands were on his face, her arms stretched so she could reach.

"Oh Draco, you are a fool but I think I could love you, too. No matter how much I have tried, I can't forget that kiss from New Year’s, I've tried to, but I just can't..."

Before she could say anymore he lifted her into his arms and kissed her again, he spun her round and pushed her up against the wall, her legs wrapping around him. She was as lost to him as he was to her.

Neither realised that they had moved out of the area they had been bound to or realised the set of eyes that watched angrily from down the hallway.

\---------------

Theo couldn't believe his eyes! Draco Malfoy had his woman wrapped around him, literally. He was furious and was about to interrupt them when Marcus Flint suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Come on old chap, I don't think either of us are needed here anymore." His voice was quiet, so as not to disturb the amorous couple behind them. 

"No," Theo snarled. "That's my girlfriend."

"No, it isn't, and by the looks of things I don't think she'll be mine either, anyway I want to introduce you to a friend of mine."

Theo tore his gaze away from the scene playing out before his eyes and turned to snarl some more at Marcus, when he suddenly laid eyes on the gorgeous blonde lady that stood just down the hall. Ignoring Marcus, he was suddenly happy to leave the corridor and he made a beeline straight for her.

Marcus took one last look at the couple who were now getting a bit hot and heavy for a corridor and rolled his eyes. He made to follow Theo, realising how shitty this evening had actually been.

"Draco Fucking Malfoy, some men just get all the luck." He muttered aloud as he rejoined the party.

\---------------

Hermione whined as Draco pulled away from her.

"Shh... I think we need to go back to our conversation from earlier," he gasped.

"Huh?” Hermione mumbled, looking suitably confused and annoyed that he had stopped their kiss-ing.

"You mentioned a bed?" He smirked, allowing her feet to retouch the ground, but keeping a hold of her just the same.

"I did." She smiled. “Come on, let’s go."

He laughed as she pulled him behind her. "We're free, Hermione."

"Oh yeah," she realised aloud, stopping and turning and smiling at him once again.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." He replied before swooping down on her once again and allowing Hermione to Apparate them away back to her bed.

\-------------

Theodore Nott awoke in a strange place; he was outside for starters and his head was pounding. He was trying to remember what had happened last night. He lay there in a sorry state as soon as he remembered.

He had followed the blonde woman away from Hermione and had soon tried to make a move, come to find out, she hadn't been interested. Turns out in his drunk state he hadn’t liked that. He had in-sulted her by calling her a whore.

She had slapped him round the face.

Then in quick succession, he had suddenly bumped into other women he had slept with and never called for obvious reasons.

Marjorie had slapped him.

So had Violet and Olivia and Fearne.

Finally, so had Ginny. 

When he actually asked her what she had slapped him for she had replied with, "For cheating on my best friend and for ruining my party, now get out."

Suddenly, Blaise and Marcus had appeared and escorted him off the grounds. They had left him by the entrance gates, looking to his left, he realised that he hadn’t left the spot he had fallen to the night before. 

Swearing, he slumped back against the bush he had been sleeping in. He had some serious life de-cisions to make, but not now, now he just wanted to sleep and so he did, in a bush outside the Zabini residence without a second thought and that’s where Marcus had found him later that afternoon.

\---------------

Marcus' night had turned out better than he had thought it would after the events in the hallway. Turns out the blonde who had been used to distract Theo was actually rather lovely. So lovely, in fact that she had gone home with him.

They had played Wizardopoly into the small hours of the morning. It turned out that Sarah was a cousin of Ginny's and so he agreed to drop her back to Ginny's house the following afternoon. With the promise of seeing her again, he had kissed her cheek goodbye and strolled down the Zabini driveway enjoying the afternoon wintery sun.

He had just been about to Apparate when he had noticed Nott asleep in the bush he and Blaise had deposited him in the previous night. 

He went over, awoke the hung-over man and Apparated him straight to St Mungo's.

"He need's rehab," he told the nurse on the desk.

He had turned back round to Theo and looked at the sorry excuse for a man in front of him. 

"Sort your life out Theo, before you lose everything."

Theo nodded at him. 

"Thank's Flint." He gruffly expressed his appreciation.

\-------------------

Draco looked down at the sleeping witch in his arms and couldn't quite believe this had finally hap-pened. 

"What are you thinking?" She asked sleepily without opening her eyes. 

"Quite simply, this is the Best Christmas Ever."

She chuckled before snuggling into him closer and they both allowed sleep to envelope them once more.


End file.
